The only one
by riftactivity
Summary: Set post "Journey's end" Jack comes back to Ianto. Should this be rated M or is T ok?


This is my first songfic and it's very different from what I usually write so I hope it's a bit OK.

* * *

_Oh I love,  
What you do to my head  
When you pull me upstairs  
And you push me to bed  
I love what you do to my head  
It's a mess out there!_

Ianto was kissing Jack as if the world was ending, because that very thing had almost happened and Jack had left them, only to come back relieved and horny.

That's the way Jack dealt with stress and loss and Ianto understood. Not that he could ever understand completely.

He would never know how it felt to have the universe in your head, to have chunks of the past and the future stashed in the small confine of a human brain.

He knew Jack was fine most of the time, just sometimes it became too much and that's when Jack turned to Ianto with more vigour than usual.

_Oh I love,  
What you do to my heart  
When you push me back down  
And then pull me apart  
I love what you do to my heart  
It's the best, oh yeah!_

Jack was loving, even when he wasn't meant to be, he always was.

It was in the small things, a stroke on the cheek, sweet words of comfort.

That's why Ianto had lost his heart to Jack, way before Jack had lost his heart to Ianto.

_Oh I love,  
What you do to my lips  
When you suck me inside  
And you blow me a kiss  
I love what you do to my lips  
It's so sweet in there_

He felt Jack's soft lips, the brush of his tongue. It was like a drug.

Ianto knew it, Jack knew it and Jack always took advantage of that knowledge.

They would spend outrageous amounts of time just licking, sucking, exploring each other's lips and mouths, because they could and because it felt like promises, like surrender, like ownership.

_Oh I love, love, love,  
What you do to my hips  
When you blow me outside  
And then suck me like this  
I love what you do to my hips  
It's the beat oh yeah!_

Jack had a particular affinity for Ianto's hips. He loved to grab them, rest his hands on them, push them down.

One hand on either side, thumbs drawing small circles on his skin.

Jack never failed to find that little spot on the right side of Ianto's hip, the little spot that made him purr contently, or the other spot that made Ianto say Jack's name in a way that would make Jack smile and kiss him passionately.

_You're the only one I cry for  
The only one I try to please_

Ianto knew he'd do everything for the man that was now kissing every part of his body.

The man who could turn a wink into the most erotic thing in the history of human kind.

_You're the only one I sigh for  
The only one I die to squeeze_

He also knew that no one would ever compare to Jack.

No matter how special, how beautiful, you can't compare the light of a sun with that of a moon and nobody would ever shine as bright as Jack.

_And it gets better everyday, I play  
With you it's such a scream  
Yeah it gets better everyday, I say  
With you it's so extreme  
Yeah, it gets wetter everyday, I stay  
With you it's like a dream_

They knew each other, literally, inside out. No matter how intense their lives were, they would always find time for this and as long as they did, all would be fine.

Like now, they would laugh and fuck and if the world would end, without the usual warning, they would have been perfectly happy.

_Oh I love,  
What you do to my skin  
Please slip me on  
And slide me in  
I love what you do to my skin  
It's the crush, oh yeah._

There was no patch of skin on Jack's body that Ianto hadn't touched, licked, caressed.

There was no inch of Ianto that hadn't been submitted to thorough investigation.

Watching Jack's fingers move over his body was like looking at dancers, twirling 'round and 'round, using all of the dancefloor to impress the judges.

Jack could make his skin scream, Jack could make his whole body scream.

_Oh I love,  
What you do to my bones  
When you slide me up  
And take me home  
I love what you do to my bones  
It's the crush oh yeah_

There was no better feeling than Jack's body on top of him. The weight pushing him down, every part of their body touching, fitting. Jack all around him like a cloak.

Jack was a talker, he liked to say funny things, dirty things, sweet things.

When Jack was on top of him Ianto could feel his warm breath against his neck, Jack's words close to his ear and he would melt into him, become more like Jack, free and unrestrained.

_And it gets hazier anyway, I sway  
With you it's such a scream_

When he's with Jack there are moments where he can't breath, because everything is too intense, to concentrated.

Like fire, burning away oxygen, creating a vacuum.

He loses all coherent thought all presence of mind and drifts away in a haze of touch, taste and smell. There's nothing left of the world.

For one brief moment, there's nothing left of Ianto.

_Yeah it gets mazier every play, I say  
With you it's so extreme_

They eventually return to reality, but every time it takes longer to let go.

With every return there is sadness, because their lives are too extreme to count on there being a next time.

And they have learned to hold on to each other for a little longer, pretending this will never end.

_Yeah, it gets crazier everyday, I stay  
With you it's like a dream_

Neither of them could distinguish dreams from nightmares anymore, they've had to many of both.

The dream they live now could turn into a nightmare tomorrow, if something happened to Ianto or if Jack had to leave.

But right now Ianto was sleeping contently and Jack was there to stay.

_Oh I love, oh I love, oh I love  
What you do to me_

* * *

Song : "the only one" by the cure.

* * *


End file.
